


Frowning Your Way Through Love [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Sam’s best friend is a quiet guy called Castiel. Dean is possibly in love with him. But all the guy does is frown at Dean. It sucks. [podfic; length 28 mins]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frowning Your Way Through Love [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Frowning Your Way Through Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/539062) by [plirio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plirio/pseuds/plirio). 



 

**Title** : [Frowning Your Way Through Love](539062)

 **Author** : [plirio](../users/plirio/pseuds/plirio)

 **Reader/Podcover:** [Tenoko1](../users/Tenoko1)

 **Pairing** : Dean/Castiel; Sam/Jess

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Summary** : AU. Sam’s best friend is a quiet guy called Castiel. Dean is possibly in love with him. But all the guy does is frown at Dean. It sucks. [podfic; length 28 mins]

 **Files** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5jlx0j76j4rmrxc/SPN_Frowning_your_way_mp3.zip) l [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/atced7by0wggm6n/SPN_Frowning_your_way_through_love.zip)


End file.
